That's what keeps me up at night
by Miuu
Summary: Ash stellt fest, dass es ziemlich schlafraubend und unangenehm sein kann, mit Gary das Zelt zu teilen. Wobei. So unangenehm dann auch wieder nicht.


**Inhalt:** Ash stellt fest, dass es ziemlich schlafraubend und unangenehm sein kann, mit Gary das Zelt zu teilen. Wobei. _So_unangenehm dann auch wieder nicht.

**Pairing(s): **(Ash x Gary)

**Kommentar:** War eigentlich mal eine Idee für eine andere, längere FF, hat sich dann aber irgendwie verselbständigt *g* Außerdem zur Abwechslung mal die japanischen Namen... warum eigentlich? 8D

* * *

**That's what keeps me up at night**

Kalt. Das ist gerade der einzige einigermaßen klare Gedanke, der zu mir durchdringt. Warum ist es so verdammt kalt?

Kurz ringe ich mit mir, ob ich wirklich die Augen öffnen soll. Es fällt mir schwer, und einfach weiterschlafen wäre sicherlich angenehmer. Aber es ist wirklich verdammt kalt. Also öffne ich die Augen – und sehe genauso viel wie vorher. Natürlich, es ist Nacht, was soll ich da auch sehen. Allerdings müsste der Mond draußen scheinen, und mit viel Glück reicht das schwache Licht ja, das durch die Wand unseres Zeltes kommt, aus, wenn sich meine Augen erst einmal an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben.

Mein Zeitgefühl scheint in dieser Dunkelheit und im noch immer halb schlafenden Zustand nicht gut zu funktionieren. Zumindest weiß ich nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis ich tatsächlich etwas im Zelt erkennen kann. Es waren sicherlich nur ein paar Minuten.

Wenigstens weiß ich nun, warum es so kalt ist. Ich lasse meinen Blick kurz nach rechts schweifen. Da liegt er, Shigeru – mit meiner Decke. Er muss sie mir im Schlaf wohl weggezogen haben.

Aber warum ist Shigeru überhaupt hier?

Hallo, Satoshi an Gehirn, so langsam könntest du mal wieder anständig funktionieren. Ah ja, es geht doch. Richtig, Shigeru war gestern zu uns gestoßen, zu Kasumi und mir, wir haben den Abend zu dritt am Lagerfeuer verbracht… gut, aber warum liegt Shigeru nun neben mir, in _meinem_ Zelt – und mit _meiner_ Decke?

Ich blinzle einmal, zweimal, dann kommt es mir wieder in den Sinn. Sein Zelt war kaputt. Warum auch immer, jedenfalls prangte ein hübsches Loch darin und so hatten wir Shigeru kurzerhand bei mir einquartiert.

Aber es ist trotzdem kalt. Mühsam stütze ich mich auf den rechten Ellenbogen und blicke Shigeru an. Wie bitte komme ich jetzt an meine Decke?

Er sieht friedlich aus, wenn er schläft. Würde man ihm am Tage gar nicht zutrauen. Beinahe niedlich. Args, Satoshi, hör auf so einen Stuss zu denken, werd' endlich wach, oder noch besser, nimm dir deine Decke und schlaf weiter.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich an dem weichen Stoff – Ach Shigeru, nicht die Decke festhalten! Resigniert seufze ich. Das könnte schwerer werden, als ich dachte. Schließlich will ich ihn auch nicht wecken.

Einen Moment lang sitze ich nur so da und schaue ihn an.

Args, ich werde aber auch nicht erfrieren, Ōkido Shigeru, magst du auch noch so süß aussehen, wenn du schläfst!

Ein energischer zweiter Versuch meinerseits folgt, und tatsächlich hat Shigeru seinen Griff um die Decke – _meine_ Decke – soweit gelockert, dass ich sie bequem an mich nehmen kann.

Hah, Sieg! Magst du auch noch so ein begabter Pokémontrainer sein, im Kampf um meine Decke hast du keine Chance!

Zufrieden mit mir selbst und der Welt lege ich mich wieder hin, will mich gerade endgültig unter meiner Decke verkriechen und wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf gewinnen – als mein Blick erneut auf Shigeru fällt.

Ah, kein Wunder, dass er meine Decke brauchte, wenn er mehr auf als unter seiner liegt. Der Junge muss einen ganz schön unruhigen Schlaf haben. Nun, das ist nicht mein Problem. Soll er ruhig frieren, dann weiß er wenigstens mal, wie das ist.

Mit dem festen Willen zu schlafen drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite und schließe die Augen.

Ja, er würde frieren. Und dann würde er mir im Schlaf wieder _meine_ Decke wegnehmen. Ich seufze leise. Na schön, wenn ich schon mal wach war. Also wieder umdrehen auf die andere Seite, auf Ellenbogen aufstützen und das, was von Shigerus Decke nicht unter ihm lag, ergriffen und ihn einigermaßen damit zudecken. Pure Eigennützigkeit natürlich, schließlich kann es mir ja egal sein, ob er hier erfriert oder nicht.

Satoshi, jetzt wende deinen Blick endlich von ihm ab und leg dich schlafen!

Aber er sieht wirklich goldig aus, als er nun etwas lächelt. Hey, ob ich auch im Schlaf lächle? Vielleicht träumt er ja gerade irgendwas Schönes.

Ich will gerade einen weiteren Versuch starten, endlich zu schlafen, als ich eine Haarsträhne entdecke, die ihm ins Gesicht fällt.

Oh nein, nein, Satoshi! Du wirst sie ihm nicht von der Wange streichen! Zudecken war eine Sache, aber du wirst hier nicht anfangen wie in albernen Liebesgeschichten seine Wange – args, weiß eigentlich jemand, was für ein Zwang von so einer Haarsträhne ausgeht? Aber ich werde es nicht tun, bei meinem Glück wacht er genau dann auf und ich habe echt keine Lust, in solch eine peinliche Situation…

Ich glaub, jegliche weiteren Überlegungen haben sich gerade erledigt. Wer zum Donnerwetter noch mal hat meine Hand auf seine Wange gelegt? Schön, nun ist es auch egal. Aber seine Haut ist verdammt weich… Satoshi, Haarsträhne aus Gesicht, dann umdrehen und schlafen! Kann doch alles nicht so schwierig sein!

Sanft streichen meine Finger über seine zarte Haut, wollen gerade die verfluchte Strähne zur Seite schieben, als Shigeru den Kopf etwas zur Seite legt und sich in meine Handfläche schmiegt.

Herzstillstand.

Er tut das nicht wirklich, oder? Wahrscheinlich bin ich gar nicht wirklich wach, wahrscheinlich träume ich das alles nur – was um Himmels Willen hat Kasumi in die Limonade getan, dass ich derartige Alpträume bekomme?

Obwohl. So furchtbar ist das ganze eigentlich gar nicht. Wenn jetzt nur nicht…

„Sato-chan…"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HILFE!

Das ist doch alles nicht wahr, könnte mich mal _bitte_ jemand aus diesem schlechten Film befreien?

„Shi-shigeru?"

Keine Antwort.

Puh also ist er wahrscheinlich gar nicht wach, hat nur im Schlaf vor sich hingeredet. Sicher, sonst würde er mich niemals bei meinem Spitznamen nennen. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn… Satoshi, WEG MIT DIESEM GEDANKEN!

Umdrehen, schlafen, morgen ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung, morgen lachst du über deine komischen Ideen.

„Satoshi, bist du wach?"

…

Ich schlafe, ich schlafe, ICH SCHLAFE…

„J-ja…" Gut, vielleicht schlafe ich nicht _ganz so_. Also verzichte ich auf das Umdrehen, jetzt ist wahrscheinlich eh alles egal. Er öffnet verschlafen seine Augen (zu dumm, dass es so dunkel ist, sonst könnte man dieses wundervolle Blau besser sehen) und blinzelt ein paar Mal.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Nein, Shigeru, es, es ist alles in Ordnung." Bis auf, dass ich kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stehe, ist doch auch alles in Ordnung. Oh Shigeru, bitte, bitte schlaf weiter – BITTE!

„Na dann…" Er schließt die Augen, und ich seufze erleichtert, drehe mich endlich auf die andere Seite. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch alles gut, er scheint nicht – „Und danke, dass du mich zugedeckt hast."

Ich will hier weg.

„I-ist schon OK, schlaf ruhig weiter, Shigeru."

Kurzes Schweigen. Ja, vielleicht schläft er jetzt wirklich endlich, und ich komm auch zu meiner verdienten Nachtruhe.

„Ohne Gutenachtkuss?" Ich kann das Grinsen in seiner Stimme förmlich hören. Verdammt, Kasumi, _was war in dieser Limonade?_

„Sehr witzig, Shigeru." Ich versuche, meine Stimme verärgert klingen zu lassen, meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Schade." Er meint das nicht ernst, wie? Er macht sich über mich lustig, nicht wahr?

Schön, also wenn ich jetzt ganz friedlich hier liegen bleibe, stehen die Chancen gar nicht schlecht, dass ich innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten einschlafe.

…

Es geht einfach nicht. Könnte mal jemand meinem Herzen sagen, es soll nicht so einen Radau da drinnen machen? Wie soll man dabei bloß schlafen.

Aber es ist diese Vorstellung. Die Vorstellung, ihn zu küssen.

Ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst, außer meine Mum natürlich – und vor allem noch nie einen anderen Jungen. Und seltsamer Weise finde ich diese Vorstellung alles andere als abstoßend.

Satoshi, es wird langsam ernsthaft Zeit, zu überlegen, ob eine Mütze voll Schlaf ausreicht oder ob doch schon eine Irrenanstalt von Nöten ist.

Schlafen, Satoshi, einfach nur schlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus.

Wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu küssen?

Oh verdammt. Wer hatte _diesen_ Gedanken bloß schon wieder frei gelassen?

„Shigeru?" Stille. „Schläfst du schon?" Erneutes Schweigen.

Zum ich weiß nicht wievielten Male in dieser Nacht drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite, blicke Shigeru wieder an, stütze mich wieder auf meinen Ellenbogen.

OK, tief durchatmen. Du wirst das jetzt durchziehen, einfach nur, um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen (Moment, beruhigen? Wird dadurch nicht eher alles noch schlimmer?), und dann drehst du dich um und schläfst endlich!

Vorsichtig beuge ich mich ein Stück über ihn. Er schläft, rede ich mir immer wieder ein, er schläft, und damit basta.

Und wenn er aufwacht, dann spiele ich einfach den kleinen naiven Jungen, der seine Bitte um einen Gutenachtkuss zu ernst genommen hat. So einfach ist das ganze.

Oh Gott, ich tu das hier gerade nicht wirklich, oder? Ich beuge mich nicht gerade über Shigeru, ich spüre diesen sanften Atem auf meinen Lippen nicht… Noch kann ich zurück. Noch kann ich einfach einschlafen und meine seltsame Aktion als Produkt extremer Müdigkeit abstempeln.

Verdammt noch mal, ich will doch aber gar nicht zurück.

Ein Stückchen beuge ich mich noch zu ihm herab, dann halte ich wieder inne.

Und genau in diesem Augenblick hebt Shigeru den Kopf und drückt seine Lippen auf meinen Mund.

Süß, mehr bin ich nicht fähig, zu denken. Einfach nur unglaublich süß und sanft, diese Lippen.

„Shigeru, was sollte das?" Höre ich mich sagen, aber es klingt nicht sehr davon überzeugend, dass ich mich ärgern würde.

„Ich wollte dir nur die Arbeit abnehmen." Er grinst mich an, und irgendwie weiß ich nicht, was ich darauf entgegnen soll.

So, das war er also, mein erster Kuss. Vorsichtig berühre ich mit den Fingern meine Lippen. Es war schön. Obwohl es Shigeru war, der mir diesen ersten Kuss gab. Oder gerade deswegen?

„Was ist, Satoshi?"

„Nichts, gar nichts. So, nun hattest du deinen Gutenachtkuss, dann kann ich ja vielleicht auch schlafen." Gut, also zum letzten Mal hinlegen und umdrehen für diese Nacht und dann wirklich und _endlich_ schlafen.

„Gute Nacht, Sato-chan." Er _musste_ es tun, nicht wahr? Zum Glück kann er nicht sehen, dass ich gerade rot anlaufe.

Aber irgendwie… es ist schön, den alten Spitznamen wieder aus seinem Mund zu hören. Es ist so lange her, seitdem er ihn das letzte Mal benutzt hat.

Glücklich schließe ich die Augen und lächle ein wenig.

„Gute Nacht, Geru-chan."


End file.
